When it is necessary to drill through hard surfaces, it is often difficult to apply sufficient force to the drill in the drilling direction so that the drill bit can bore through the surface. For example, in the repair of large vehicles such as trucks, it is often necessary to drill through the metal truck frame. Because access to the frame is limited, it is difficult to position the drill and apply sufficient force to the drill during the drilling operation. The present invention relates to a drill fixture which holds and advances the drill toward the surface to be drilled.